


Slow Boat Home

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: After a three-hour conversation they made their way back to the mainland to make their way back to the Finalizer. Unfortunately a noise-curfew resulted them in missing the last motorized water-taxi by a couple hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for their first theme: travel. Prompt: public transportation.

The last motorized water taxi departed the islands two hours ago. Had they been honoured guests they would’ve slept overnight in one of the luxurious guest suites. 

Three hour conversation with the host did not make them honoured. Nor were they dishonoured. They were First Order and no one dared to offend them. In fact the conversation ensured that cooperation would be had between the Order and their host’s businesses and materials that were produced on the mainland.

The islands were dashes of emerald green in the daytime, dimmed by nightfall. As beautiful as they were they were too small to afford air traffic terminals and the runways they required. In the case of the larger islands they were already too built up to construct terminals or the residents refused the proposals. The perks of being rich and powerful. Travel from mainland to and around the islands was restricted to water taxis. However a noise curfew ensured that the motor-powered water taxis wouldn’t disrupt their beauty sleep. The monastery on the island furthest back from the mainland even abstained from technology. 

Their water taxi had been crowded when they first boarded. There were a number of guests who were dropped off at their home islands. Several had been taken to a prestigious social club that remained open for a couple more hours. Their perfume still hung over the boat, a thick curtain that did nothing for the huddled mass that sat in front of them. It was uncertain whether he was sleeping or simply drunk. His destination was unknown but if he wasn’t careful it might’ve been overboard.

Cheap spirits emitted from his mouth with every stilted snort and snore. His head would droop more before he righted himself.

They sat in the stern, the bench closest to their so-called captain. They weren’t too close to hinder his rowing. The oars in the water made almost no sound, a pleasant difference from the boisterous crowd of the party and the constant hum of machinery on the Finalizer. The only electronic he had was the radio he clipped to his belt, torch the oil and flame that lit the path boat, a faded spotlight in comparison to the moons that reflected onto the water around them.

Cloudless and calm the night wasn’t cold. Sitting shoulder to shoulder was more a necessity to avoid falling into the sea. They could’ve easily moved to separate benches as everyone vacated but they stayed put.

Ren removed his helmet when the last of the stragglers stumbled out.

Hux’s head tilted onto Ren’s shoulder when the man in front decided sleep was for the best.

Under a cloak strong fingers tangled with slender ones.

A slow boat ride to port was a luxury they would enjoy while they could.


End file.
